Funds are requested to help support the first Gordon Research Conference on Genes and Behavior, to be held on 8-13 February 2004 at the Holiday Inn, Ventura, California. Funds received from NIH would be used to partially defray the travel and meeting costs for invited speakers and discussion leaders from the US. In addition, support is requested for young investigators (postdocs and graduate students) from the US, with preference to be given to members of under-represented groups. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Conference will focus on selected, important topics at the interface of animal behavior, neurobiology, genetics, molecular biology, and evolutionary biology. Emphasis will be placed on catalyzing a much needed and timely integration of molecular genetics, biotechnology and the behavioral sciences. We aim to bring together for the first time those developing genetic tools to study behavior in nature in carefully selected "model behavioral systems" with those who study behavior in "model genetic systems." All of the invited speakers and discussion leaders are highly regarded experts in their fields, and they were selected by the Conference Chair in consultation with a conference program committee and an ad-hoc committee of advisors. Special attention has been given to achieving gender balance and to include experts from the diverse disciplines that must be represented to achieve a broadly based understanding of the influences of genes on behavior. [unreadable] [unreadable] Recent advances in genomics and molecular biology are making it possible for the first time to study the relationship between genes and behavior. We believe that much of the progress in this frontier area in biology will come from two directions: expanding the range of behaviors studied in model genetic organisms, and applying the techniques developed in model genetic systems to model behavioral systems. We seek to catalyze progress by bringing together people working in these two areas in the stimulating and productive ways that the Gordon Conferences are renowned for. Preference will be given to members of underrepresented groups and junior colleagues (graduate students, postdoctoral associates, and new assistant professors). [unreadable] [unreadable]